<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a long day by Futabae69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197789">After a long day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futabae69/pseuds/Futabae69'>Futabae69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hypnos - Fandom, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stress Relief, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futabae69/pseuds/Futabae69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jano was reminded that he’d seen this man before once he took a good look at his face. This man was sometimes behind the host’s shadow, hiding and trying not to be seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kannonzaka Doppo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a long day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Izanami-san, I brought back your pot...” Jano called, softly knocking on the wooden door of the apartment since it was pretty late at night and the neighbors might not have taken too kindly to loud noises. Shinjuku was pretty lively, even at night but the black haired male wasn’t accustomed to such a bustling life and had no clue the host’s job would make him stay up until much later than the current hour. He wondered if the man had already gone to bed but he couldn’t very well return the same way he came with a pot full of nikujaga when he’d come all that way without spilling even a single drop. </p>
<p>Touching the doorknob, he was glad to find it gave way and decided to take a step inside to leave the food and then go back home, hopefully without bothering anyone that might still be inside. “I’m coming in, Izanami-san...” he hummed while pushing forward, invading the space that wasn’t meant for him with the promise of leaving swiftly. However, instead of a loudmouthed host with bright colored hair or an empty apartment filled with silence, he found a rather lanky man sitting on the couch. “I’m sorry… Sir…?” he apologized.</p>
<p>Jano knew he had the right door because he’d written it down on a piece of paper but he was still startled by the sudden apparition. Only when he realized the man was fast asleep, did he feel a bit more comfortable with him being there. He hurried to leave the pot on the kitchen counter so he could allow the stranger to slumber undisturbed but he heard him mumble some words under his breath and wondered if he was truly asleep or not.</p>
<p>With soft steps, he approached the suited man and tried to listen in. From up close, he was barraged with an incessant slew of pessimistic words telling the tragic tale of the average worker. Jano heard him complain about every single thing was was wrong with his life: from his balding boss that kept underestimated the man’s workload while cutting his salary at every mistake, from his coworkers who pushed their share of the tasks onto him so they’d have a free evening to go out and drink without care, from the clients who tried to make him responsible for every aspect that was out of his control and threatened to sue him personally.</p>
<p>He decided to sit down on the floor in front of the red haired male because it was getting a bit uncomfortable to stand up and lean down to hear him properly. That position seemed to spark up a bit of a clue inside his mind. He was reminded that he’d seen this man before once he took a good look at his face. This man was sometimes behind the host’s shadow, hiding and trying not to be seen.</p>
<p>Jano was guilty of shunning him as well. Hifumi’s personality was bright and so was his appearance so it was easier to be drawn to him. Jano had been drawn to him the same way too ever since he’d heard his name was ‘Izanami’. Since coming to the modern era, it was the first time he’d ever heard any mention of the gods and he didn’t think anybody would use such an important goddess’s name in vain. That name, coupled with Hifumi’s charisma made him feel like he’d found a man who was the true embodiment of the goddess and felt compelled to get closer to him.</p>
<p>The host’s dazzling aura had made it quite difficult to remember this meek red haired man who trailed behind him. But Jano could now see him, vaguely hiding in the background of his memories of meeting Hifumi.</p>
<p>What was his name again?</p>
<p>Kagurazaka?</p>
<p>Kamisama?</p>
<p>“Kannonzaka-san...” he whispered with a smile, proud of himself for remembering such a name after hearing it just once. He couldn't help but feel bad about forgetting him, moreso after hearing just how badly he’d been treated all this time. The office worker had such a tough life and was relegated to the shadows, unlike Hifumi who could bask in the light and was acknowledged by lots of people. It made the man’s burden seem even heavier. Jano’s bleeding heart was drawn to that misery and tried to find a way he might be able to help.</p>
<p>That’s when Jano looked down, only intending to do some self reflection but instead coming face to face with something more tangible and urgent. He gasped but couldn’t look away. He’d found another source for the man’s repressed negativity and was a bit taken aback, scratching his ear to avoid making it too obvious that he was worried by it. That’s when he heard the continuation of the worker’s speech, which hadn’t really stopped at any point but simply fell out of focus.</p>
<p>It assaulted the younger one with the tale of his frustration, of having no privacy and no time to himself considering he lived with such a lively roommate who barged into his room for cleaning and talking, of having the rest of his free time was completely consumed by work so that it kept him from talking to girls or even relieving himself for a couple of minutes, of  almost pushing thirty years old without having lost his virginity and feeling like a loser for wasting so much of his youth to the company. </p>
<p>By the end, Jano was moved to tears.   </p>
<p>The smaller man immediately decided he needed to do something or else he would never be able to forgive himself if he left the salaryman alone and sad in his own home with only a pot of nikujaga to choke on his sorrow. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be embarrassed but it felt like a small price to pay in order to help someone in need.    </p>
<p>It drove his hands to move so that they could relieve some of the tension by freeing the engorged member from his dress pants, unbuckling the tightened belt and lowering his underwear a tiny bit. He hummed nervously because of the size. It wasn’t like he could consider himself an expert on these sorts of things but he still tried to press onwards as best he could. </p>
<p>His fingers caressed it slowly but he could never make it any harder than it already was. At least the man seemed responsive to this, letting out small sighs in between his pessimistic words. But he was still talking too much about his frustrations and how he was going to die a virgin. It was making Jano too depressed and teary eyed so he chose to make a more committed effort and opened up his mouth to tend to  the red haired man’s woes.</p>
<p>He was soft and caring as always and it seemed to achieve the desired effect because the worker had stopped talking. Unbeknownst to Jano, that was because the tired man had woken up and was now looking at his crotch with an expression of shock and disbelief.                    </p>
<p>“Uh...? A burglar? Wait... Jano?! My dick is inside your mouth!” he exclaimed once he found the right words. Unlike the visitor, Doppo had recognized the male immediately because he’d been there in the background when the host had graciously lent him the pot filled with leftover curry when he mentioned not having any cookware to make a proper meal. He had no clue why he was now doing such an intimate thing with him while he was sleeping but his first reaction was to apologize. “I’m sorry! Please don’t lick such a dirty place! You’ll get sick!”</p>
<p>Jano became instantly red out of embarrassment and he wanted to tell the man to not look at him so intensely when he was doing such a shameful thing but he also couldn’t get him to calm down with his mouth so he tried to be more assertive, taking him in more and more with each push. The salaryman was beside himself, conflicted in between overwhelming pleasure and prudish indignation. He couldn’t bring himself to push Jano away with how good he was feeling and only meekly protested under his breath.</p>
<p>“Wait, Hifumi will...” The red haired male’s thin fingers came to rest on top of Jano’s head, fighting between the urge to push him in deeper or push him far away from himself. He could only sigh and gasp pathetically from the pleasure he felt and pray to the gods nobody would open the front door. Jano had some similar wishes but he wasn’t able to voice them out loud. “Please, I’m going to... I can’t-” he cried out, pulling on the other’s hair to try and get him off before he inevitably finished inside his open mouth.</p>
<p>Jano was a bit startled by the pain but it didn’t deter him from his original goal. He diligently maintained his position until he’d made sure to receive the thick liquid. He didn’t want to swallow it but he imagined Doppo would have felt unwanted if he didn’t so he forced himself to do it. Only to then hear the man freak out once he did so.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, what do I do?! Now you’ll definitely get sick! Should I call an ambulance?! Sensei will kill me if...” he trailed off when he saw Jano gently undoing the knot of his obi to open up the lower half of his kimono and taking a seat on his lap. It was all too sudden and he almost choked on his own saliva as he felt the tip of his erection piercing some sort of thick membrane and giving way to a hot and pulsating cavity that strangled him in its hold.</p>
<p>“Kannonzaka-san… It’s okay...” Jano smiled gently despite the physical exertion that was claiming his body. He still wasn’t used to having sex but it wasn’t all that painful if he didn’t alow his nerves to get the better of him. He was hoping his own calmed demeanor would help the salaryman relax but instead he’d just made him more and more worried. Doppo was shuddering and clenching his teeth hard, his fingers twitching at his sides like he couldn’t bring himself to grab a hold of Jano’s body.</p>
<p>“No way! My dick is inside...” the man panicked, already worried about all the things that could possibly go wrong while at the same time basking in the incredible feeling that it was to experience his first sexual encounter, even if it was with a man. He’d never imagined it’d be so tight and he also didn’t think someone would ever allow themselves to be taken by him so easily. It had to be some sort of prank but he couldn’t find the reason as to why anyone would do such a thing to this extent. “I’m really inside a man’s ass. This can’t be real. I’ve gone insane...”</p>
<p>“Kannonzaka-san, please relax...” Jano hushed him, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders to force him to look directly at him. “It feels good, right? You don’t have to think about anything. Just focus on me...” he smiled gently whilst eagerly bouncing on his erect member to help distract him from all the negativity that was threatening to swallow him in and give him a heart attack. “Kannonzaka-san… I feel really good too. So you don’t have to think about it too much, okay? Kannonzaka-san...”</p>
<p>The man’s hands suddenly gripped his small waist and pushed down, unable to keep his more violent side contained. His eyebrows knitted in a scowl and he couldn’t hold back anymore, ranting as he bucked his hips faster and deeper. “My name is Doppo! Why are you having sex with me if you can’t even say my first name?! Are you ashamed of me?! Is it so disgusting to fuck me that you don’t want anything to do with me?! You’re the one who started this!” All the frustration and list he'd been repressing came out in bursts the more he thrusted into the smaller man and completely dispersed into nothing the moment he came into a violent climax deep within him.</p>
<p>For a few blissful seconds, his mind was completely at peace. He even smiled with content and laid back with a more fulfilled kind of exhaustion that made his whole body relax completely. He’d finally been able to get everything out after years of keeping it to himself.</p>
<p>But then he felt the other body fall on top of his, limp and unmoving and he panicked once more. “Are you dead...? Did I kill him?!” he yelped, trying to shake the poor thing awake. Just his luck, he should have known. Having his first time be so amazing only to end up killing his partner with his cock. “I’ll call sensei! Please don’t die!” he screamed only to be silenced by a soft voice on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Doppo-kun, you’re being too loud...” Jano sighed. He’d hoped his efforts would have lasted for more than a couple of seconds but apparently the man’s negativity was too deeply ingrained to be uprooted so easily.</p>
<p>“You’re not mad at me? After I did something so horrible?” the red haired man apologized, trying to bend over to bow at him like he was used to but only succeeding in lowering his head slightly. “You probably hate me now. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>“Doppo-kun...” sighed the other and reached his hand to the worker’s chin to lift it up and place a gentle humid kiss on his lips that cut off all the words he was going to say into ribbons. “I’ll keep trying to help you feel happy again.” Jano smiled at the tomato red face of his recipient whose eyes turned to the back of his head as he lost consciousness.</p>
<p>“Doppochin, wake up. I know you’re tired but we got nikujaga for dinner!” was the next thing he heard as he was gently patted on the cheek. The next thing he perceived was the smell of beef stew permeating the entire apartment and making his stomach grumble in response. “Jano came back to leave it for us. You didn’t see him?” Hifumi called, waving the small note that had been left beside the pot, thanking him for letting him use it for a few weeks.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I saw him...” Doppo replied, trying to hide his reddened face from his friend. He was going to leave it at that but once he got the first spoonful of nikujaga into his mouth, he doubted a little bit. “Umm, he said that he wanted more of your curry so you should make him another pot.” he mumbled, slowly eating his fill so his friend wouldn’t notice just how red his face was getting.</p>
<p>“I knew it! But I gotta work late this week and I really can’t take time off to take it to him.” the host hummed, feeling a bit sad for the guy when he’d gone through the trouble of making them a tasty meal to pay back the favor.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s alright. I’ll bring it over for him.” he suggested, happy to now have a good excuse ready thanks to Hifumi’s busy schedule. “Can you give me his address?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>